


天鹅之歌 / Song of the Swan

by astrapia1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrapia1/pseuds/astrapia1
Summary: Johnny和Stéphane如果相爱应该是何等场景。
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Johnny Weir
Kudos: 1





	天鹅之歌 / Song of the Swan

Disclaimer: I made it all up. 

“那个Weir，他最后招了吗？”  
司令部的人例行公事的问。  
“没有。昨天已经判决了，明天就叫他上路。”翻着文件，记录员咬着嘴唇说。  
“我不明白，为什么不对他用狠点的刑……把他的脸划坏，或者上个什么器具，细皮嫩肉的人，不信他还能顶的住。”  
“他有很容易犯，可能会损伤记忆的偏头痛，因此不能用刑……？我也不知道。但是既然上面这样说了……”  
“Johnny Weir有开口的意图吗？”  
半是报告半是闲聊的两人看到来人，立刻“叭！”的立正站好行了标准的军礼。记录员跨前一步，回答：  
“报告长官，从昨天宣判起到今天下午4点30分，没有任何意图。”  
“只要他把他脑子里的一半资料说出来，他就能活了。这点你们跟他强调了吗？”  
“报告长官，每次都强调。”  
“真顽固……”被称作长官的男人哼了一声，然后从嘴角扯开个极为奇异的笑容，对着身旁的随从：  
“把医学部那个人请来。”  
“是，长官.”

军方特属医学研究所的后墙是灰白的，其他地方大都是和前面医院大楼里一样的乳白色，只有连接两者的几条通道两边墙裙漆成淡绿，目力所及处是唯一鲜活生动的地方。出了医院的大门，往北走不多远，就是卡什博士要去的接待室，近几年军方的任务经常是在那里接到。再往远走一些，戒备逐渐森严，那是关押特殊犯人们---通常是犯了所谓‘反国家罪’的犯人们，比如，间谍---的场所。

卡什博士独自穿过淡绿色的走道，按他的经验，在即将下班的时间被叫来，只可能发生两种情况，一种是军方又抓到什么人得做身体检查或者精神分析，次日会送过来，要他们尽快出报告的；另一种是军方抓了不能轻易释放，却又无甚价值与背景的人，用他的助手May的话说，“连处决都没观众”。军方就像丢小白老鼠那样，把他们丢到医学研究部来，一副有用就拿着,没用就扔的样。  
不花钱的实验品。虽然如今讲求人权，但是在俘虏们身上做点不会损伤他们下半生自理能力的实验，总比一枪毙掉或者关起来又占地方又受罪两边不讨好强得多了。  
卡什博士习惯于这么想。  
将军本人的召见的话，会是什么事情呢？他想。一个加强连需要做血液透析？  
路面还没干，远处的瞭望塔，近处的天空，一律都是深灰色的，仅在地平线处有一线珍珠白的亮光。  
这个季节总是下雨。他推开玻璃门，把手揣到外套口袋里。

“所以，SUI364号俘虏，后来被送去成为你们的实验品的那个人，就是Johnny Weir从前的情人，现在已经没有对Weir的任何记忆了？”  
SUI364号，是个实验品吗？ 卡什博士回忆着。  
卢瑟尔将军的脸上没有任何表情。  
抓人之前，他们就料到那个人怕是对Weir手里的资料一无所知。抓他原是想直接威胁Weir的。那时Weir还呆在远东，还没成为他们的俘虏，结果消息好容易带到，Weir如遭雷击的神情让他们暗自窃笑了不过十来分钟，升官梦正做到酣处，就看Weir绞紧颤抖的手，眼神一凉，出口的回答竟然是： 你们动他一指头，我叫你们和我都陪他去死。至于你们想要的，别指望从我这儿拿着一个字。  
真叫人鼻子都气歪了。卢瑟尔将军想，有他这种人，医学部那群所谓精英干嘛还做什么实验试图培养没有爱情的人类？  
话是这么讲，既然Weir这位小情人，SUI364号也没有起到该起的作用，那就还是丢给医学部的人，物尽其用了。由他们丢在助手办公桌上的一份又一份申请来看，他对他们倒很有用似的。

卡什博士轻咳了一声。  
“如果您指的是接受LINN实验的那一位的话，任何记忆都没有了，长官。我们抹去了他脑海中可以传送到特定感官的所有记忆，即他上一场恋爱的全部记录；并且我们切除了他脑部前额叶旁的黑梅体，这样他将终生无法对任何人产生在人类学角度讲称之为‘爱情’的感情。”  
“你发誓？”  
“我发誓，对您的SUI364号，我们的实验品Stephane Lambiel使用LINN的计划已全部完成。我们将对他进行终生观察。”  
“LINN是什么意思，如果您肯原谅我们无法与您和您的下属匹敌的记忆力的话？”  
“您说笑了。LOVE IS NO NEED。这是计划的名字，长官。”  
“好吧。把那个人带来。我想借用他一个晚上。行吗？”  
“是的，长官，但是，他是很珍贵的实验品，请您不要对他进行过大的伤害……”  
“我不会伤害他的。我只是让他跟他的老情人呆一晚上。”  
“我对您的计划完全赞同，长官。只是，”嫌重似的，他把皮包换到另一只手上，“您确保，他的旧情人发现他已经形同陌路，不会做出过激行为吗？”  
“相信我吧，卡什博士。我想这对您来说也是一个难得的机会，检验您的LINN是否完全有效。”  
“是的，您说的是。那么就照您的吩咐吧。我会把他带来的。”  
男人的嘴角笑的更大了：“感谢您，博士。”

他们呆在一起那么久了，只要Johnny Weir想让他回忆起过去，就必然会扯到一些他不肯对审判员说的细节。当然最好是他直接崩溃，为了活下去把一切都和盘托出，要不干脆转来为我们服务。  
好戏是，Johnny G.Weir，我看你怎么对付出生入死的，曾经的，情人。

他们的这一步棋可走错了呀。Johnny在特意安排的类似起居室的房间里，翘着腿想。

千不该万不该，不该在他因为剧烈头痛治疗时，由于没法把他调到公开的医院里去，脑神经科专家又缺，就疏忽到把一个LINN组的女助手安排给他。  
琳达·邦达连科。俄罗斯裔脑神经学专家。自二十六岁被调来后一直工作认真成绩出色，父母双亡，无任何不良背景，遂被调入LINN组工作。  
他们的全部工作目标是把一个人与自然学意义上的爱情分离开来。如果成功，这将对未来的一切活动---当然包括间谍活动---有着重大的意义。  
这些与她没有什么直接的关系。她不过是在完成工作而已。现阶段她本人，她的同事与上司一直苦恼的只是，精心设计的一切都不曾付诸临床实施，理论上来说，方法是可行的。但却找不到适合的人来实验。身体足够健康，情感足够丰沛，失踪不会留下蛛丝马迹，并且只经历过一场爱情---超过一场的爱情记忆中有交叉和褪色，去除起来会相当的麻烦。她的部门断断续续的找了半年，从没有一个人符合要求。上面还催过一次，搞得连负责人都压力很大。  
所以，拿到Stephane Lambiel的身体与情感状态检查报告，她的上司笑傻了。报告往上一递，LINN负责人亲自出面向军方请求，终于获准让他做第一个实验品。

琳达被安排成助手参与手术，她是个沉静的姑娘，为此有条不紊的忙碌着。正如毒气泄漏事件里的无辜者们不会知道今夜互道晚安后将悄然死去，当时的琳达无法了解，她的第一个人类活体实验对象,成了她毕生的最后一个。

那个男人被送进手术室的样子相当的可笑，在此之前，他肯定从谁的嘴里知道了手术的大概原因，或者不如说是结果。他全身绑成个圣诞包裹状，软毛巾塞了满嘴（是怕他喊叫，还是防止咬舌自尽的？琳达想），四个人按住他才能顺利的为他麻醉。在失去意识前，他挣扎着抬起头，眼神正对上琳达的。  
她停止擦拭金属器皿，看着他直到他终于睡去。

护士将他推进特护病房，她的上司摘下口罩，倚着空的器械桌宣布，手术非常成功。  
琳达到家已是夜深，身体因为疲惫和高度紧张一下撂在了地板上，她就那么仰躺着，面对着皎洁得刺眼的月光，等待着空前喜悦或负罪感的降临，但是，睡得昏天黑地的12小时过去了，回到医院特护病房做记录的日子也过去了，还是什么都没有。  
非常平淡，平淡得令人心悸。  
后来她明白了，她已经死了。在那一刻，看到那个男人最后一刻的眼神时已经全身剧痛的死去了。现在活着的只是一个空壳。  
她不知所措，这种情况下装成什么也没发生倒更容易一些。直到同事无意间谈起Johnny的身份。  
他是那个男人的情人？  
那个男人的身体已经恢复。他有着甜柔好听的声音。好像还很英俊，被告知自己是实验品时也很镇定。但琳达总是回忆不起他的面容，她只记得那个眼神。

“琳达，今天晚上你代我的班看着我那个病人，Johnny，好吗？后天我替你去看着Arthur。我妈妈病了，我今天无论如何得去陪陪他……Johnny很安静，不会惹事儿的。当然喽，以防万一，警卫就在门外。”  
“好的。”  
凯西对她报以感激的一笑，换衣服去了。琳达转身继续着未完成的工作。  
她也不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是她故意借助换氧气瓶之机把Johnny房间里的小幻灯机挪到摄像头照不到的死角。给他注射过肌肉松弛剂后，她把平常播放的给犯人洗脑看的幻灯片换成了Stephane的头部X光片，和LINN计划的全部幻灯片说明。讽刺的是，这正是上司要她做来给长官们看的那一份说明。她还特意上网找了个漂亮的模版，是秋天金色的叶脉映衬着鲜红鲜红的果实。  
幻灯一页接一页的翻动，咔嗒一声，再咔嗒一声。她背对着摄像头，脸上是惯常的淡笑。  
她必须得让Johnny明白，他的Stephane已经消失了，切除黑梅体的人不会产生爱的感情。同时Stephane的记忆也被片开，关于爱情的碎片被全然抹去，让他不再记得起他是谁。

她其实有点怕Johnny会当场发疯，药物令他说话困难，也不能有什么大的动作，在最后一张幻灯放完，她要他绝对保密的警告也放完之后，她把一切复原，然后坐回到他身边仔细观察他。握住他的手。

他的手指在挪动，她把自己的手平摊进被子下面。手指缓慢但坚持的追上来，他是在写字。  
极轻微的摇了摇头，她表示没有弄懂他的意思。  
他以几乎看不见的幅度抿了抿嘴唇，又写了一遍。  
“HE ALIVE”。  
她弯下腰，假装为他塞好被子，在他耳边说道：“Yes.He's alive.”  
他的脸还僵硬着，但她分明看到，一波笑容扩散在他的眼睛里。有如Stephane手术那夜的银色月光，拂了还满.  
那个笑容与她记忆里Stephane最后悲怆的神情慢慢的融为一体。Johnny被调回接受审问的第二天，她自杀在房间里。

消去一个人脑中和“爱情”有关的一切，这就是科技发展的最高水准之一？  
Johnny眼睛瞄向阴沉沉的窗外，在房间里走来走去活动着双腿。  
多么没有创造性啊。要是我，我就消去一个人脑海里有关“欠债”的一切，而且是要消掉我欠他的，哈哈。  
敲门声。然后是警卫的钥匙转动声。  
“Thank you。”是对警卫说的。有人走进来了。门又被锁上，他又听到了叮叮当当的钥匙声。  
"你是谁……"  
他以为他会这么问。  
但是他没有。四下环顾，没有发现类似沙发或椅子的东西，Stephane就坐到屋内唯一可坐的床上，双手交叉，胳膊支住膝盖。唇弯起的弧度是个足够真实的笑容。他从前也是这样对谁都很友好的。  
“Hi，Johnny Weir，对吗？”  
“对。”  
Johnny也走过去坐下，这是他双腿的主意，他由着它们去。  
“ Lambiel先生，我很抱歉，由于我的缘故，让你被委派这么令人难堪的任务——”  
Lambiel立刻摇了摇头打断他:  
“我没有被委派来色诱你或者逼你的口供，我也不是来跟你打架的。上面只是让我在这里陪你呆一晚上，以防你在最后一晚上想不开了偷偷自杀。---另外，如果你不介意的话，叫我Stephane。”  
“你真唠叨。那么，Stephane，”他机械的发出摩擦音，既熟悉又陌生的感受，“你好吗？”  
怎么会问出这么句话？  
话语扯出阵阵上涌的酸楚，Johnny在心里把它们吼回去。  
“我很好。你呢？”  
“好极了，明天这时候就更好了。”  
Stephane咬了咬嘴唇。  
Johnny目不转睛的看着他。  
他气色不错，脸庞红润，没有瘦也没长肉，穿着件略微宽大的白衬衫。我不在你身边你的品位就这么退退退，Stephane，活该你忘了我。叫你一辈子不懂得这一季的白衬衫至少要搭黑马甲和银领带才算潮！  
酸楚的感觉又开始冒头，我该拿条银领带勒死它吧。  
“这里有镜子吗？”Stephane问。  
“我没发现。你要干嘛？”  
“我脸上是否有粘什么？”  
“你没有，你没有。咳，我太无聊了，就玩这个游戏，你瞧，我用力看着你10秒钟，然后闭上眼，就能把你的五官样子复述出来。”  
“哦？我长什么样？”  
“你——我从上往下说？”  
“好。”  
Johnny背过身去.  
“你有，”眼前是浅蓝色的墙壁，这空荡的不加装饰的墙真叫人不舒服，“棕色的打点自然卷的头发，要它们服帖得上很多发胶；额头是方的。没有伤痕。眉毛？哈哈，前面细，后面粗。眼睛也是棕色的，离眉毛尾部很近，睫毛挺长，可是有点往下垂。鼻子很翘，健康的粉红色薄嘴唇。脸的线条很柔和。还需要继续吗？”  
“很准嘛。”  
“当然。”Johnny脸上挂的分不清是得意的笑，还是苦笑。   
“你怎么做到的？你是做什么工作的？速记员？” Stephane拍拍Johnny的肩示意他转回来。  
“这个，我不告诉你～”Johnny一鼓嘴。  
我不告诉你，我就不告诉你。谁叫我在你面前转过头去你居然有半分钟不叫我转回来。我都不理你了，你还不伤心！  
“你噘嘴真可爱。”  
“别用酒吧泡妞的语气跟我说话。”  
Stephane停了一停，面前人轻度的喜怒无常，不过他理解，如果第二天是他要上刑场，他也不会多正常。  
“别那么看着我。我没疯，至少我知道自己是谁。你呢，你知道吗？”  
“知道。Stephane Lambiel，设计师，一个计划的实验品。”  
“什么计划？”  
“他们说，我不可以把这个告诉给任何人。但是我想既然你……，这，应该没有关系。我有关爱情的全部回忆都被删除了，也无法对别人产生这种情感，类似精神残疾。不过，和常人没有别的分别了。”  
“你知道在这之前你是谁，为哪里工作吗？”  
“知道，我是设计师么，我现在还在做。但是他们说，我的设计里瓢虫的元素太重了。——没办法，我就是喜欢那东西，希望下回他们别注意到。”  
“那你得设计得隐蔽点儿。比如，做成个小扣子藏在手腕底下。”他揶揄道。看来Stephane对瓢虫们的感情不是爱情，不然就被删了，Johnny饶有兴味的想。  
“我试了。我还试过把厚衣服的里子全做成红底黑点，然后。”他闭嘴了。  
“然后？”  
“模特们太爱秀了，转身时一掀衣服大家就能看见里子。半个秀场都在笑。”  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
“好久以前了。”  
“你都没讲过。对了，”   
Johnny想接着说“你知道我过去是你的什么人吗”，使他疑惑的是，这句话出口就自动变成了：  
“你今天晚上本来在干嘛？”  
“我没有在干嘛——不过，如果没有这件事情的话，我应该正在家烤饼干，新鲜蓝莓都摘好了，结果被叫过来，只好冻在冰箱里明天做果子冻了。Huh，果子冻也不错。你喜欢吗？”  
“不太喜欢，糖分太高了。”  
“你不吃糖？难怪这么瘦。”  
“但我不是弱不禁风，比你这个风吹就倒，一抓就着的纸片小斑马强。”  
“Hey！什么小斑马！为什么你也这么喊我？”  
还不是因为你自己穿成那样……WAIT，他们连这段记忆也全删了？Johnny心中升起一种可惜的情绪，那是多么有趣的记忆啊……  
“听着，Stephane，在你生命里有段时间，准确来说，是为了某一年的圣诞庆贺，你扮过斑马……”  
“他们告诉我了。还给了我一套从头到脚都是黑白条纹的衣服。”  
“不，不是那样子。你那是件橙色蓝色黑色的什么都有的怪衣服，裤子上一片雪花活像个大补丁。你穿着它去参加表演，那套衣服在彩排时把灯光师的下巴都看掉了。”  
“你怎么知道？你在干什么？”  
“……这你别管。”Johnny才不会告诉他自己也在那出表演里演天鹅呢，“你知道么，你那套衣服，既不好看，又不实用，抱你的时候我还被袖子上的水钻划着了，水钻做装饰物应该镶在胸口做衬边，谁让你把它镶胳膊上了！”  
Johnny说话时扬着头，Stephane看不分明他的表情，拿不准他究竟是什么意思。  
“你说……你抱我？”他从一堆问号里捡了个性质最严重的问。  
Johnny翻了个白眼。早知多说无益，还用错了词。说Hug不就没事了。  
这该死的，身为TOP的小小自满。  
“你知道，我被删去了这方面的记忆……我们从前是恋人吗？”  
Johnny花了点力气才直视进对方茫然的棕色眼睛：“没关系，这不是什么大事件。你，现在，不再需要知道这个问题了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们为你做了这么多的工作，说明你对他们还是有用的。你知道你将过什么样的生活吗？”  
“作为LOVE IS NOT NEEDED的实验品接受一生的观察。”  
Johnny微微讶异于他的平静。但是他的确是这样，他总是可以接受这些安排，就像当年被分配到遥远的中国和俄罗斯去盯发布时他的抿嘴一笑，说No problem。  
然后他就真的去了那两片跟火星差不多远的土地。在冰天雪地的极北城市中遇到了他。  
“不，生活。我是说，从你自己的角度出发。”  
“你是说？”  
“我来告诉你。”  
Johnny的手指无意识的握紧了粉色的床单，指甲划过上面用细线绣起的大朵蔷薇：  
“你会平静的哼着跑调的瑞士小曲过日子，做你的设计活儿，烤你的松饼。除了每隔三个月去做一次调查，每年一次全面检测之外和常人没什么区别。你会在舞会里和女人聊天跳舞唱歌。还会遇到，或者你已经遇到了喜欢你的，温柔善良的女人。你们会发现彼此非常适合，她爱你，而你并不反感她。然后你们会结婚，或许还生几个孩子---如果他们只是切了你的黑梅体没有动你的交感神经的话。你很温柔，即使你不能爱你妻子，也没什么关系。你会平静的死去，儿孙满堂，觉得自己过了很不错的一生。”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
“以我对那些人，还有对你的了解。”  
一阵沉默。  
“你很知道我。”他用交叉的双手托起下巴，把胳膊肘支回膝盖上。  
“当然。我一直都知道。你还有什么问题吗？”  
“有。我也想知道你。”  
“你对我描述的生活有什么不满吗？”  
“没有。但是，这不是……”  
“别但是但是的。听好了，我就说一遍。想过好日子就别费劲想以前的什么鬼事。你也永远都想不起来了。”  
“但如果这样，我会很遗憾，这个生活的方式和轨迹，并不是我故意想要这样的。”  
“哈，BITCH，遗憾，人人都有！” 明天就去见阎王了，老子的遗憾多着呢！！  
“不是，Johnny，你知道的，我不能爱别人。这不是你想象的那样。”  
“那是什么样？”  
Stephane没有回答。  
窗外下起了雨。他们同时听到，起初是淅淅沥沥的声音，然后像一圈一圈缠紧在铅笔上的橡皮筋快速松脱一般，雨势急剧变大。没有雷鸣闪电，但起了风，铁条禁锢的窗纱间飘进了雨水落在树叶与青草上溅起的香气。  
好长一会儿，Johnny闭上眼睛听着，属于自然的水声带给他说不出的安宁。从安详和一种近乎被救赎的喜悦感的迷雾间，他听到Stephane在说话。  
“你喜欢下雨。”  
他睁开眼睛。  
“我喜欢。”  
“我也挺喜欢。还有很多东西，在大雨里的光着脚跑的小孩子。推开窗户就能闻见的野草莓的味道，还有彩虹。”  
“没错，这些我都喜欢！我小的时候，最喜欢看夏天雨水打在我家外玉米地里的样子。玉米会更绿，很漂亮的！我真想跟它们一起淋，可是乌云太黑了，满天都是，让我有点，不舒服。”  
“我淋过雨。”  
“大雨？”  
“很大。乌云一压过来天都黑了。我跑出去找姐姐。风也特别大，像现在似的。我举着伞走不动，干脆就收了伞跑起来。找到她的时候她在一间房檐下躲着，没有被淋着。我浑身都湿透了。从头发梢往下滴水。我以为她会骂我来着，但她也没说什么。衣服，衣服还是得我自己洗。”  
Johnny被逗笑了：“你真淘气。”  
“听着，Johnny。”  
“什么？”  
“我能感觉到这些，雨天，什么的，我在雨里跑的感觉我还记得，我喜欢。还有烤好的松饼，还有瓢虫，我们刚才谈到的很多，我喜欢的，但是，这都不是全部。”  
Johnny头一歪看着他，脑袋里正准备的俏皮话被他的表情打断。  
“我永远都不能知道爱别人是什么感觉。他们都不肯跟我说。你讲给我听，好不好？”  
Johnny皱起眉。  
他抬手把自己的卷发拨向耳后，似乎这样就可以集中注意力似的。仔细的想了一会儿，他别过脸去：“我说不出来。我没法讲给你。对不起。”  
“你不想告诉我。”  
“不是。”  
“我问的每一个人都不肯告诉我。”  
“不是，真的不是。我真的讲不出来……你记忆里亲过谁的嘴唇？为谁心跳过？我怎么讲你才能明白？你要怎么给盲人讲解颜色？”  
“……”  
我不该这样说的。Johnny想。我伤害到他了。他以前就是这样，会在意想不到的地方受伤。  
“对不起。我不是这个意思。”他低声的道歉。  
“没关系。”  
“Stephane，你很好，你千万不要把自己当作什么精神残疾，知道吗？”他用力的咬着每一个字，但是Stephane却并没有在听似的。  
“我曾经是你的恋人，对不对？而且我们那时很相爱？”  
“…………………………对。但我说了，现在这和你没关系。不要老想着它。”  
“那么，你能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你愿意亲我一下吗？”  
Johnny的头发都要竖起来了。“我不需要你的这种关怀！！下辈子再说吧，谢了。”  
“不是这样。我想我的确不会对亲吻有感觉，但是我也没试过。大概也只有你能够这么做。这是个请求，不是什么关怀。”  
“这有什么用？”  
“没有实际用途，我只是想感觉一下你的感觉。亲亲我吧，Johnny。”  
“……”  
“如果你不喜欢，可以拒绝我。但是，我想要你这么做，可以吗？”  
他加重了“想”字的读音。  
人的眼睛怎么能闪得就像一只要主人抱抱的小狗狗呢，Johnny叹着气想。  
“Fine。”他妥协了。  
他盯住了Stephane的脸，预备着只要他显出一点反感的表情就抽身退开，然后，将他缓缓拉近自己。Johnny伸出手抚摸他的头发。手指潜入棕色的深海中。  
在接触到他嘴唇之前Johnny用眼神询问，Stephane索性闭上眼睛。  
好吧，好吧。  
Johnny含住了他的下唇。和从前一样柔软美好。没有遭遇任何反抗。他试着探入他的口腔，立刻被熟悉的温度包围。他了解他的每一个细节。他用力的深入的吻着他，吸吮他的舌尖，用自己的舌扫过他的上颚。即使如今对方再也不能如从前般热情温柔的回应，这也依然是幸福的。依托着对方的存在，能感到温暖，心上，眼眶，湿润真切的暖意一直流到腮旁。  
“你别哭……”Stephane傻愣愣的，笨手笨脚的为他擦掉脸上的泪。新的泪水立刻又流下来，滴到他的胳膊上，手腕上。  
“对不起，是我不好……你别哭了，Johnny……对不起……”  
“不是你的错。”  
抱紧曾经的爱人，他终于放声哭起来。

“我很丢人是不是？”Johnny泪痕未干，自嘲的笑了笑。  
“没有。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。你优雅极了，像天鹅一样。”  
Johnny去屋子里狭小的洗手间洗了脸。一场早该来的哭泣过后他反而好过许多，拉着Stephane开始讲这讲那， Stephane笑得弯弯的月牙眼。  
11点钟。  
“我想我得早点睡。明天我要让皮肤状态好一点。”Johnny讲完一段有关暗恋的有趣八卦，看着表说。  
Stephane问他：  
“你介意我跟你睡在一起么？这屋子里只有一张床。我保证不把你踢下床去。”  
Johnny大笑起来。  
雨又在下了，Stephane关起窗子，躺到Johnny身旁，用毛毯盖住身体。  
“喂，你确定要睡外边？”身旁的人发问。  
“对啊。”  
“我好像没有保证过不把你踹下床去吧～”闪耀着调皮色彩的疑问句，一个语气就足以使Stephane无需扭头去看也能想象得出Johnny坏笑的脸。  
“我以为天鹅不会攻击人类。”话是这么说着，Stephane还是往里面靠了靠。  
Johnny愣住了。  
我以为……………………………………………………  
袅袅余音，象他多年前泛舟时桨下打着旋儿的湖水。  
快乐的演节目的平安夜简直是几个世纪前的事情。但他清晰无比的记得，被激烈的拥抱后，他怀里的人眷恋的倚过来，声音里尽是比平常还要软几分的天然柔媚：“我还以为，天鹅是没有攻击性的动物。”  
“那，显然你对我们的认识有误。”他当时这样回答。  
眼睛适应了黑暗的光线，Johnny翻身面向着Stephane，躺近了些，嘀咕了几个单词。  
“Johnny？你说什么？”Stephane没有听清。  
Johnny摇摇头，几乎是幸福的闭上眼。  
“你还在啊，甜松饼。”他在心里重复道。

差5分钟7点。行刑时间是7点05分，挺奇怪的，他们为什么不选一个整钟点，而要再拖过五分钟？他们以为这就是优雅？  
Weir坐在给他画好的圆圈里，长腿弯曲着。不错。马上他就可以不必受折磨了。  
他面对着站成圆形的人群微笑，甚至包括即将为他行刑的戴着面罩的刽子手。他的每一丝表情变幻，都会引来人群中一片低低的惊呼，他们从未见过这么美丽的男人。迎着朝阳，他绿松石般的眼睛闪耀着华美绝伦的光彩。唇色樱红，肌肤雪白。   
人群中起了一点骚动。  
有人分开人群挤进来，没有受到警卫的阻拦，冲到他的身边。他将重新微笑的脸转向来人。  
来人不由分说的一把抱住他。  
“Stephane，Stephane，”Johnny睁大眼睛，摆着双手，“你要站远一点，不然等会儿要是那个黑面脑袋打飞了，啪，你就开花了。”  
“那也没什么的。”  
“什么没什么！别犯傻了！你要好好的，最好能忘了我。”  
“我不要……”  
“没什么要不要的，每个人都会死。我早一点，可以死的年轻漂亮一点。我有没有长皱纹？我最讨厌皱纹了。”  
“没有，Johnny，你是我见过的最漂亮的人。”他哭了。  
“那就好，哎，我都没哭，你哭什么。”  
“……”  
“你看今天太阳多好。我就要去永远都这么晴朗的地方了。希望那儿有足够的防晒霜。”  
“Johnny，……”Stephane一直欲言又止。  
“想我的时候，去看看我……带点花给我，我喜欢紫色和白色的花……”  
“好的，好的，Johnny，我会的……”他哭得不成样子。Johnny抿起嘴：“不要哭。”  
“记得我对你说的吗？我要是不甘心死，只能是因为怕有人会伤心。”  
Stephane抽泣着抬起脑袋。  
“现在没有爱我的人了，爸爸妈妈也早就不在了，所以我没什么可牵挂的。我爱的人又能好好活下去，我会死得比大多数人都安详的。不要难过，Stephane，不要难过。”  
Stephane只是不住的摇头。  
他多想拦下他，让他活着，与他一起去看山，看海，看和他的眼睛一般碧绿的湖泊。他想如果他们能一直在一起就好了。  
但他不能够。因为知道自己无法爱他，所以说不出“我还在啊”的话。  
你知道吗，我还在啊，Johnny。  
于是他只能任警卫拖着，跌在十几米外的地上。眼睛却一丝也不离开那两潭碧绿碧绿的湖水。  
Johnny对他最后的笑了笑。做出“再见”的口型。  
枪声响起。人群中传来叹息，有女孩子已经哭了起来。

两年后。  
向阳的山坡上开满春天的花朵。石碑前摆着百合与紫色的丁香。  
“Johnny，我想你了。来看看你。”  
石碑前的人这么说。  
“你现在好吗？”  
“你是对的。不甘心死，是怕爱我的人会伤心。”  
“她很爱我。我不想让她伤心了，我再也不想让任何人伤心了。”  
“Johnny，你什么都猜对了。只除了一点。我大概不会生活得很幸福，我想我活不了多久。她更是没有几天可过了。我们都是失败的实验品，她的内脏有永久性的损伤，我的脑神经已经在受到压迫，我经常头疼。慢慢的它会越来越严重。我就可以去找你了。”  
“我很想你。”  
“在那一边，我会是完整的，对不对？我不会是现在这样残破了。我会有很多感情，包括爱情。我会爱上你，对不对？”  
“Johnny，你愿意等着我吗？”  
“我们一起做什么呢，我们去极地探险好不好，或者去登山，去滑雪，去跳舞，去溜冰？Johnny，你会等着我吧？”  
他用手抚摸石碑边，他将沉睡于此的，永恒的沉默的土地。  
你会等我的，因为我知道，那天晚上你睡着时我就知道的，你喜欢我在你身旁。

斯洛文尼亚，世界花样滑冰新晋组的比赛。  
我好像在什么地方，在很久之前，见过他。在什么地方呢？  
他叫Johnny。Johnny什么来着？  
十二岁的孩子单纯得没有任何心机。穿着傻傻背带比赛服的男孩子想，不管它，比赛完去找他玩吧。  
“Hi，my name is Stephane,Stephane Lambiel..”  
“Johnny Weir.Nice to meet you."  
年长一岁的男孩先伸出了手。作为左撇子，他在童年里老是得提醒自己，握手要伸的是右手。  
当然，如果他能预料到在并不算太遥远的未来，他会为面前的人戴上戒指，他也许会选择先熟悉一下他的左手。既然他当时没有这么做，对方要收利息的，他只好花一辈子的时间来熟悉整个人了。  
这买卖不错，十四年后他想。  
Stephane蹭过来，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。  
他搂住他，随手关了电视。  
真的不错。这是他做过的最成功的一笔。他对自己承认道。揉揉怀里男人的头发，他的手指潜入棕色的深海之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 我曾花了很长时间写这个。  
> 值AO3被墙之际。  
> 翻了老旧的磁盘把它贴出来。  
> 书写、幻想和梦不会死去。


End file.
